Ghost Hunting Girls
Ghost Hunting Girls is a Halloween colab episode created by both OliverDuckandToad11 and Mays. Plot It was Halloween on the Island of Sodor; at this time of year, children would dress up as many costumes and go trick-a-treating with their parents, the engines also loved Halloween parties that were held up at the Earl's estate, but the thing the engines liked more is telling ghostly stories. One night at Tidmouth Sheds, Edward was telling the other engines a spooky ghost story. "If you go out on Halloween," Edward began. "The ghost engine will follow you all the way to your destination, and once you get there, you will disappear in a cloud of steam." he finished. The engines were a little scared, especially Henry. "I hope I don't run into this ghost engine." he muttered. "Oh, don't be such a scaredy engine Henry." teased James. "Edward is just scaring you." Edward glared at James. "I am not!" he wheeshed. "Anyway, James." commented Thomas. "You're always telling scary stories, much scarier then Edward's, they frighten Percy very badly." "Yes, indeed." Percy quivered. "Well yes because you're all scaredy engines, and can't even be bothered to go out on Halloween nights." James retorted. "I'd like to see an old engine like you Edward to go out on Halloween nights." "I've been out on Halloween nights lots of times." Edward puffed. "And I never encounter anything." "Neither do I." wheeshed James. "In fact, I'm not scared of any ghost." "Scared?" Thomas exclaimed. "Really James, you've never been scared? Huh, what nonsense." "But it's true Thomas." James puffed snootily. "I've never ran off in fear." "Yes you have." Thomas said cheekily. "That time you thought Gator was a monster and you fell right into the Fenland Track." he teased. The other engines laughed, James was embarrassed. "Stop reminding me of my past!" he boomed. "There was also the time where James got scared of an owl whistling at Ulfstead Castle which he thought was the phantom express." Emily teased. "Ha, and the time when James got scared of Henry when everyone thought he was a ghost, but he was given glow-in-the-dark paint by accident." chuckled Gordon. "Uh Gordon, we were all scared of Henry when that happened." Thomas said. "Even you." "Oh," Gordon muttered. "Is it my turn to tell a story now?" James asked. "Oh no..." Percy quivered quietly. "Okay let's begin." James puffed. "One night, an engine was chuffing home from being repainted at the steamworks, she was painted red with a lamp shining right into the darkness. She heard a whistling sound coming from the mist." "What was that?" the engine thought. "I don't know." said her driver. "Anyway," James continued. "The engine continued puffing until she heard the sound again." "Hear that driver?" the engine asked. "I sure did, girl." his driver said. "I-is it a ghost?" the engine thought, beginning to shiver. "I hope not." her driver said, who was also beginning to feel scared. Then all of a sudden, the sound got closer and closer, then rattle of wheels and whistling could be heard in the mist. "A whistle now?" the engine exclaimed. "What does this ghost want from me?" "I don't know." his driver said. "But we'll just have to ignore it and pretend nobody's around." Suddenly, a ghost tank engine appeared right in front of her, he scowled menacingly at the engine. "Hahaha, you're the next victim!" The ghost engine scowled. The Girl Hunter was responsiable for 50% of Female engines of different class's fate in the scrap yard or in a deadly accident over the years on British Rail. "G-G-G-Ghossst!!!!" The engine cried in horror and she raced back as fast as she could with tears running down her face, the ghost engine followed her all the way. "You can't get away from me for i will take you to the scrap yard and seal your fate!!" he scowled. "H-Heeelllpp!!!!" The engine cried, then suddenly, out of a cloud of steam, she had disappeared, she was never found again, but a lot of workmen claim that you'll see the ghost of her roaming the rails on Halloween night." James finished in an eerie voice. The engines stayed utterly silent, but Percy was very scared, his face turned pale and because of how scared he was, he felt his safety valve burst. "Oh no." Percy cried. "James!" Edward scolded. "Look what you've done!" "It's Percy's fault for being such a scaredy engine." James replied smugly. "Besides didn't he learn from Gator how to be brave." "Well, yes." Thomas puffed. "But your stories still scare him no matter what." "What was the Girl Hunters class baises?" asked Gordon. "He was one out of six of the London, Chatham and Dover Railway Second Sondes class built in 1865 the class was built with a 2-4-0T" said James. "Still not nice for scareing Percy james" Sniffed Henry. "Okay, whatever..." James retorted. "Oh, did I forget to tell you the name of this ghost?" he asked. "Well... yes." Emily said. "He is called 'The Girl Hunter'" James told them. "The Girl Hunter?" Emily explained. "That's kind of... Oh, I won't say it." "Wait a minute James." Thomas said. "Did you say the engine who got vanished by 'The Girl Hunter' was red and she was repainted from the steamworks?" "Well yes." James answered. "Are you talking about Rosie?" Thomas asked. "You said she was red and she had just been repainted so it's her." "I saw her yesterday." said Emily. "She was taking a train to the docks." "And she shunted the express for me." added Gordon. "See, James' stories are fake all along." Thomas puffed. "Well, some may be." James puffed. "But others, might not." "I'm pretty sure all of them are fake." chuffed Edward. "Even stories I tell are fake." "Ha, you've just admitted Edward that your stories are fake." James laughed. "I wouldn't say they're real James." Edward chuffed. "They aren't real anyway." Then the Fat Controller arrived at Tidmouth, he had an important job for Emily. "Emily, you must go and help Rosie and Mavis at the quarry, then all three of you need to go and bring Halloween decorations to Ulfstead Castle in time for the Earl's Halloween party tomorrow night." "Yes sir, of course sir." Emily wheeshed, she was excited. "The rest of you may go and help with the party as well." The Fat Controller said. "I'd say you should get going." "But sir." Thomas said. "Percy's burst his safety valve, he can't go anywhere tonight." "Oh..." The Fat Controller muttered. "Well, Percy will have to go to the Steamworks to get his safety valve mended." "But won't I miss the Halloween party sir?" Percy asked curiously. "It depends how long it will take for you to get mended." The Fat Controller said. "Oh." Percy sighed. "Don't worry, Percy." said Thomas. "I guarantee you'll be mended in time for the party." he said. "I hope so Thomas." Percy muttered. "Anyway, you all have work to do!" The Fat Controller reminded. "Let's get to it." "Yes sir!" Thomas tooted. "Right away, sir!" Henry steamed, then all the engines puffed away to do their jobs while Edward took Percy to the steamworks to get his valve mended, Emily chuffed off to the quarry to help Rosie and Mavis, though secretly she was worried that 'The Girl Hunter' may capture her. "It's pretty obvious that it's one of James' ghostly stories." Emily said to herself. But what Emily did not know was that James story was not fake as in the distance a faint ghostly shape followed her. Soon she arrived at the Quarry and saw Rosie taking on water talking to Mavis. "Hey you two." said Emily pulling up to them. "Hi, Emily." replied Rosie. "Glad you could make it were almost done with the work here." said Mavis. She told them about James' ghost story. "What rubbish" scoffed Mavis. "I agree" said Rosie. Then they heard a faint chuffing sound. "Who's there?" called Mavis. But their was no response. "That was odd." said Rosie. Then a truck of quarry rocks whizzed by them causing them to jump. "Who shunted that!" shouted Mavis. But she got no reply. "L..Lets just start work" stuttered Emily a little nervous. The three engines worked hard at the quarry shunting and putting trucks into the place, they tried their best to ignore the strange things happening, it was almost midnight by the time they'd completed all the work. "That was tiring." wheeshed Rosie. "Indeed." agreed Mavis. "Now we have to help with the Halloween Party at Ulfstead." said Emily. "Do you mean, taking those decorations up there?" quipped Rosie. "Yes." Emily said. Rosie suddenly remembered. "Hey Emily, didn't I tell you the time I saw the ghost when I was first repainted at the steamworks?" she asked. Emily was confused. "Wait..." she thought. "Rosie, James' story was about a red engine being repainted from the steamworks, which I'm guessing was you, and she saw a ghost that came chasing after her until she disappeared in a cloud of smoke." Emily explained. "Was it you?" Rosie winced. "Well... Yes, it was me and it was true!" "So James was right all along?!" Emily gasped. "Oh no." "Did he say that ghost was 'The Girl Hunter'?" Rosie exclaimed. "Y-Yes." Emily stuttered. Now Rosie became worried. "I'm hoping I don't run into him again." she quivered. "How can the dissapearance part of James' story be true if you're still here?" asked Emily. "I don't know." Rosie thought. "I'm pretty sure James was just making that bit up." "Oh." Emily was indeed confused. "I'm sure if we continue working, no ghost sighting will get to us." Mavis tooted. Then the quarry manager arrived, he was stern. "Girls, you three should have left the quarry ages ago, the work is done." he said. "Oh, sorry sir." said Mavis. "I'm on my way." Rosie stammered. "Me too." Emily said and all three engines chuffed off to collect the Halloween decorations." At the yards, there were flatbeds of Halloween decorations that had already been shunted, jack-o-lanterns, Halloween masks, candles and all sorts. Emily, Rosie and Mavis were amazed when they saw the decorations. "Wow, look at all those decorations." Emily gasped. "So many decorations!" added Rosie. "I cannot wait to deliver these." Mavis oiled. The three engines were soon coupled up to separate flatbeds of decorations and they all headed off to Ulfstead Castle, followed close behind by the Girl Hunter. "Soon my dear, i will make you my own." said the Girl hunter quietly. As they went along they started to hear ghostly voices. "Focus on the task at hand." said Mavis. "O-Okay." Rosie said meekly, she was listening out for ghostly voices, so was Emily. Then they suddenly heard more noises which got all three engines off hand. "What was that?" quipped Rosie with worry, they could hear scowling coming from the distance, then laughing. "Hahahahaha!!!!" came a deep large voice, the three engines grew pale and their boilers ran cold. "Hahahaha, more victims! More victims!" The ghost shouted. "K-K-Keep moving." said Mavis, trying hard to focus without getting distracted. "O-O-Okay." Emily and Rosie muttered, and they did so. After that, no silences were heard at all, then chuffing sounds could be heard, closer and closer, then suddenly, the Girl Hunter ghost appeared right in front of Emily, Mavis and Rosie. The three engines shivered heavily. "GHOOOOOOOOOST!!!!!" Rosie cried out. "Get back!" called Mavis. "The ghost engine is after usssssss!!!!" Emily shouted. "Hahahahaha!!!!!" The girl hunter laughed and laughed as he chased the three innocent engines backwards down the line. "Once you imbeciles are vanished, then I'll go and look for all the other girly engines on this puny island, hahahaha!!!!" "N-N-N-Noo!!!" Emily stammered. "We're innocent." shrieked Rosie. "Get away from us!" said Mavis trying to be brave, but the girl hunter just continued to follow them. "Didn't you hear me?!" Mavis asked the ghost. The girl hunter was cross. "Well, 'cos you're asking me to go away without manners, I ain't gonna stop!" he said roughly. "Anyway, I can't stop to follow all of you, I have other female engines to capture and add them and you three to my family." Mavis suddenly had an idea they came to a stop with the Girl Hunter 20 feet away from them. "Right!" she said urgently. "I'm going to count down and when I say 'Charge', we charge at the ghost." Emily and Rosie were surprised. "Mavis, are you crazy?" Rosie asked stutteringly. "No, that's the only way we can get these decorations to the castle." Mavis replied. "But we'll be captured by the ghost." Emily shrieked. Mavis grew more stern. "Like I said, it's the only way to get these decorations to the estate, right beginning on the count of three... three, two, one, CHARGE!!!!" And the three engines charged bravely at the ghost, the ghost was surprised, but quickly disappeared in a cloud of steam. After the brief moment, Emily, Mavis and Rosie stayed utterly silent and none said a single word after that, they felt surprised with gulp, they continued on their way to Ulfstead Castle. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" bellowed The Girl Hunter as he vanished in a puff of smoke. They soon arrived at Ulfstead Castle, The Earl was there with Millie waiting for the decorations. "Sorry were late sir." said Rosie. "Better late then never!" said The Earl. Emily had quiet the story to tell the others at Tidmouth Sheds as the sun was rising. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Rosie * Mavis * The Girl Hunter * The Fat Controller * Sir Robert Norramby * Millie (does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Stepney (cameo) * Stephen (cameo) * Glynn (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Gator (mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Bay * Tidmouth Sheds * Anopha Quarry * Knapford Yards * Ulfstead Castle * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) * The Fenland Track (mentioned) Trivia * Several references are made in this colab: ** A reference to the seventeenth season episode The Phantom Express is made. ** References to the special Tale of the Brave are made. ** A reference to the twentieth season episode Henry in the Dark is made.